Someone Like You
by PaintRedRoses
Summary: SharpayCentric Unrequited Troypay I don't want anyone else...I want someone like you T for some language


**A/N: Well, I was in voice class when I heard this song. I noticed how _perfect_ it is for Troy/Sharpay. Oh! and this is pre-HSM2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Someone Like You_ from _Jekyll and Hyde_ or HSM**

**Someone Like You**

_I peer through windows_

_Watch life go by_

The melody was beautiful, the legato at the bridge was enchanting, and the crescendo towards the end was perfect. That song was the epitome of perfection, I cannot tell lie...I'm like George Washington or something. Kelsi really is a great composer, her music is enticing. Of course-when it is sung properly.

That voice accompanying it is horrendous. Much to nasal, and she does _not _know how to mix. If she was going for mediocre...she's done great! How could she have gotten that role instead of me?

Still, her chemistry with Troy is...pure. The way he holds her in his arms...the way they laugh together. The way they refuse to kiss in public, but still are affectionate. The way they completely ignore how Ry feels, or me. If they are so God-damn pure, then why are they so oblivious to the fact that we have aspirations as well.

_Dream of tomorrow _

_And wonder why_

NYU will never accept me if I don't get the lead role in the musicals. What am I supposed to do with my life if I can't act, or sing. It's my calling. Let Gabriella clone some shit, and let Troy play basketball.

Or...let Troy stay with me. I guess that's my other dream. Troy Bolton. His deliciously sculpted figure, and his silky hair that I am dying to run my fingers through. His velvety lips I know I was born to kiss. I know how it's going to play out too. He would finish playing his winning championship game, run outside into the hall to his locker. I'll be just finishing rehearsal. I'll walk out, congratulate him...and he'll smile and kiss my cheek. Eventually he'll go to my lips his tongue will dance with mine. He'll hold me and caress me. But it won't be sweet- no, not at all. It will be raw and full of passion.

But that's all it will ever be...just a dream.

_The past is holding me_

_Keeping life at bay_

_I wander lost in yesterday_

_Wanting to fly_

_But scared to try_

I really do have a good side. Maybe not as pure or sweet, or nice as Gabriella, but it is good. But life isn't always good, is it? I have to balance life out. It can't be rainbows and butterflies _all the time_. Yeah, I was a bitch the past 3 years of high school. Now I'm a junior and I'm running out of time to change. Everyone will always see me as the "Ice Queen", and nothing else.

So maybe I'm a little high maitenance, and I like getting my way. I can't change who I am...but I know who I want to be. It's a fact that opposites attract. So why do Gabriella and Troy get to concoct a mix of sucrose, fructose, and saccharine, creating a mess of sugary nausea. Sure...it's sweet. But that's all it will be-one dimensional _sweetness_.

_But if someone like you_

_Found someone like me_

_Then suddenly_

_Nothing would ever be the same_

Gabriella Bolton doesn't even sound good.

Troy Montez is stupid too.

Gabriella Bolton-Montez

Troy Bolton-Montez... No, they are all God-awful hideous.

It's so ironic how _amazing _Sharpay Bolton sounds. Even with the hyphen it's sexy.

Sharpay Bolton-Evans...Troy Bolton-Evans. Damn, we would make some hot babies. Of course, I would be more than happy to take that man's name. I would be more than happy to do anything for him.

_My heart would take wing_

_And I'd feel so alive_

_If someone like you_

_Found me_

Trust me, I am not one for the "love is magic" crap, that's Gabriella's scene, but what if that is true? I know I love him, but this is far from magic.

I love him, but he's not in love with me. I muster up the courage to peer through the vertical window. Gabriella is hoisted lovingly onto Troy's back as he spins her around.

Troy saw me spy, our eyes met. He granted me with a small smile. My mouth hung slightly ajar. I scurried away around the corner. Still, those two seconds were special.

_So many secrets_

_I've longed to share_

_All I have needed_

_Is someone there_

I want to open up to him. I want him to notice me. I want him to hold my hand. I want _him_. I hear the heavy door open up and the happy couple stroll out. I will not be caught. Instinctively I sling my Andy Warhol bag over my shoulder and briskly away. My shoulder collides with a muscular chest (accidentally of course)

"Sorry Sharpay" He takes the initiative to be the "bigger person"

"It wasn't your fault..._Bolton_." Shit, I have to be a bitch and at the snide remark at the end.

"Hi Sharpay!" her shrill voice is so chipper. Ugh, shoot me.

"Hey." I sign with an unenthusiastic salute. I see Troy lose interest, and focus on Gabriella, "So! How was rehearsal?" I ask, feigning interest.

"Amazing" gushes Gabriella.

"Amazing..." I repeat, just as obnoxiously sweet.

"Oh no! I have to go to class," squeals the princess, "I'll see you later Troy! Sharpay." Troy leans in for a kiss(to rub it in my face-I can tell) but she giggles and skips away. He sighs angrily.

"Trouble in paradise?" I quizzically ask raising an eyebrow.

"It's a secret."

"Oh, but I want to know..." I smile, unconsciously licking my lips slightly. The last remark came out seductive! I didn't even mean it to.

_To help me see a world_

_I've never seen before-_

_A love to open every door_

_To set me free_

_So I can soar_

"I'm sure you do Sharpay." He puts his arm around me. Not lovingly, sort of...friendly? Maybe?

I want to scream at him. Yell louder than I ever have before. I want to tell him I love him, and how oblivious he is to everything. I want him to see how fantastic I think he is, and how much I think he's awful. How he doesn't make any sense to me at all.

I may be strong, but I am not that brave. He leans in closer to me, teasing me with his eyes. He jokes around by putting his forehead against mine, and crossing his eyes. I can't help but giggle at his attempts for attention. Obviously, he notices my low cut shirt, and his eyes wander into my cleavage.

Acting can come in handy, I pretend I'm wearing a corset and he watches as my chest rises and falls. Suddenly I become insecure when his eyes light up hungrily.

"Down boy." I whisper

"Nervous"

"Never." Time to put on my brave face.

"Please," he scoffs.

"I think _you're_ scared. Quaking in my presence." I mock. He is so freeing. I feel so different around him. It's like I enter an alternate universe when he's around.

"Well, you tend to have that affect on people. I mean, just look at you."

"Why, Mr. Bolton, are you flirting with me while your girlfriend is around the corner?"

"Nope! Just having some fun." he jokes.

_If someone like you_

_Found someone like me_

_Then suddenly_

_Nothing would ever be the same_

I chuckle sardonically, hoping to wipe away any suspicious feelings.

"Sharpay, are you okay?"

"F-Fine." Except for the fact that I am completely infatuated with you.

"Oh, I better go to class" with Gabriella

"Me too" Alone. We could be so good together. We could be something...He leans in and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, um, you want to go to the movies later with me?" He asks, shuffling his feet a bit.

"Um, just you and me?" I query warily secretly hoping it is.

"No!" Well jeez, way to make a girl feel special, "You, me, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, _and _Zeke"

He accentuated Zeke's name, playing matchmaker, just what I need.

"Maybe I'll make an appearance," I whisper.

"Great! I'll tell Zeke." He jumps and jogs away. A huge breath makes an exodus from my mouth.

Troy Bolton, I don't want someone like Zeke...

I want someone like you...

**Well, that was my short little One-Shot. I cut the song down a bit. Please review, even though it's a one-shot. Plus, reviews for this make me happy enough to start a new fanfic.**

**Thanks!**

**Jen**


End file.
